Struck Down
"Struck Down" is the fourth campaign mission of Call of Duty: Ghosts. The mission involves locating and finding Ajax. Characters *Logan Walker (playable) *David "Hesh" Walker *Alex "Ajax" Johnson (K.I.A.) *Thomas Merrick *Elias "Scarecrow" Walker (Voice Only) *Keegan P. Russ *Riley * Gabriel T. Rorke (mentioned only) Plot The player starts out by assuming control of Logan Walker and has to fight through the enemy line in a San Diego stadium. Logan mounts a .50 cal remote sniper which allows him to see the Greenway Park Stadium. Ajax, who is at the press box, is getting beaten by Federation soldiers. A convoy of Federation soldiers drives through the park, heading toward the box. The Ghosts go to a parking garage where the player gets in a vehicle and follows behind the Federation convoy. Once the Ghosts get close enough, Logan and Merrick stick the convoy's trucks with their MK32s. The player moves farther up and then he is ordered to detonate the explosives planted on the enemy vehicles. Then chaos erupts. Enemies come in at all directions, and the Ghosts exchange fire with them. A door breaching sequence occurs, with all other Ghosts soldiers stacked at the door. Logan covers them using the Remote Sniper. Once the team breaches the door, they find no sign of Ajax, however Riley smells the scent of him. Logan, along with Riley and the rest of the Ghosts run down a hallway to search a possible location of Ajax. Once Ajax is found, he tells them of Rorke's kill list, which is located on the wall. He dies before he can reveal any more information. Hesh finds the paper to the wall, and upon viewing the paper, asks about who Rorke is. Merrick tells him that he doesn't have enough time to explain, and then the team leaves. Ajax's body is carried to the exit of the stadium, where he is picked up by a chopper along with Merrick and Keegan. Logan and Hesh are then attacked by Federation forces. Logan is then tasked with taking out the troops using the remote sniper to secure an LZ for a chopper. After clearing out infantry and vehicles, Hesh, Riley, and Logan are airlifted out of the stadium. As they head to Fort Santa Monica, Elias Walker tells them over radio that its being attacked by the Federation. Weapons Loadout Gallery Dragunov Silencer on tripod CODG.png Remote_Sniper_Struck_Down_CoDG.png Struck Down Legend of Zelda trophy CoDG.png|A trophy referencing The Legend of Zelda Struck Down 2012 trophy CoDG.png|A trophy referencing the 2012 conspiracy Struck Down Doctor Who trophy CoDG.png|A trophy referencing Doctor Who Achievements/Trophies *'Struck Down' (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Find Ajax. (Complete "Struck Down" on any difficulty.) *'Waste Not' (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Every shot with the remote sniper kills a person or vehicle. Transcript Trivia *There is a smashed trophy case, with references to Legend of Zelda, Doctor Who and the 2012 apocalyptic conspiracy. One award is shaped like a Rupee, a gem found in The Legend of Zelda series with the award description being "Most Bushes Cut And Pots Smashed." Another two awards are shaped like the T.A.R.D.I.S.; Doctor Who's time travel device, with the description being "Largest Interior With The Smallest Exterior." Another trophy has the description "World Not Ending", being awarded in 2012. *After Ajax is interrogated, he is shown giving the middle-finger to the Federation Soldiers next to him. *When looking through the remote sniper at the end of the level, neither Logan nor Riley can be seen in the helicopter (only Hesh is seen, piloting it). *After Keegan crashes the truck inside the stadium, if the player returns to the entrance, the stadium seats are unaltered from the path of the truck. *In the Latin American version of the game, the time is misspelled as "07:32p.m.:02" *There are two pairs of Federation Soldiers playing games of soccer against each other. They are only visible at the start of the level, when the player is on the Remote Sniper. *During the breaching scene, the player can see Logan's shadow figure. It only shows his arms and legs though. Video Walkthrough Call of Duty Ghosts Walkthrough - Struck Down (Part 4)|Struck Down Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Single Player Levels